The invention relates to a hardware device for the vertically adjustable mounting of drawers mounted on drawer slides in the carcase of furniture, the drawer slides having each a guide rail fastened in the carcase interior and a runner rail provided on the drawer, on which races for rolling bodies are provided, or at least one roller rotatably mounted on one of the rails.
Such drawer slides, whose runner rail supports the drawer at its bottom directly next to the drawer side where the latter projects below the drawer bottom, are known in a form, for example, in which the guide rail fastened to the carcase wall is engaged from underneath in the corresponding runner rail fastened removably to the drawer and formed by a hollow profile that is open at the bottom; races for roller bodies held in an elongated cage are provided inside of the runner rail and can roll on races in the guide rail on the one hand and in races formed by associated parts of the inner surface of the runner rail. Due to their transverse stability when the drawer is in the open state, and the possibility of arranging the runner rail so as to be invisible under the drawer bottom when the drawer is open, such drawer slides have become increasingly popular in recent years. At its end within the carcase the runner rail is fastened by means of a hook projecting upward from the runner rail behind the drawer back and inserted in to a substantially horizontal bore in the drawer back, while mounting at the front end is accomplished, for example, by means of a pin projecting from the upper side of a bracket reaching underneath the drawer side and projecting into a bore in the front part of the edge of the associated drawer side (DE-OS 36 41 325). Since the pin is inserted only from underneath into the associated bore in the drawer side, the drawer can be removed relatively easily from the runner rail, by lifting it by the front in the open state of the drawer to such an extent that the pin comes free of the bore, whereupon the drawer as a whole is removed forwardly, i.e., in the drawer-opening direction, from the hook inserted into the drawer back. Alternatively, the mounting of the front end of the runner rail can be performed also in or on a fitting fastened to the drawer bottom or to the inner side of the drawer front reaching down below the bottom, the fitting having a spring that is flexible transversely of the drawer opening direction and having at its free, flexible end a projection which can be snapped into a matching bore in the associated surface of a limb of the runner rail. In such a case, the mounting of the drawer is performed simply by placing it on the two runner rails and inserting the drawer horizontally. Then the open end of the hook provided on the rearward end of the runner rail inserts itself into the bore in the drawer back and the front end of the runner rail passes between the flexible spring and the drawer side downwardly overlapping the drawer bottom. The spring is thus flexed away from the drawer side and then, as the projection provided on its free end comes into alignment with the opening in the runner rail, it snaps into the opening and thus connects the runner rail to the mounting device.
To permit the drawer to be adjusted vertically thereafter, in accord with a proposal not previously published (German Patent application P 44 14 462.8), a pushing means provided with a placement surface facing the drawer bottom as disposed for displacement over a given adjusting distance parallel to the runner rail but inclined at an angle with respect to the drawer-opening direction, so that the placement surface which in the starting position is flush with the underside of the drawer bottom undergoes a change in level due to longitudinal displacement and lifts the drawer bottom, and with it the drawer. Inasmuch as the drawer is held at its front end by the pin engaged in the bore in the face of the drawer side, the pin is drawn out of the bore by an amount corresponding to the vertical adjustment.